


Together.

by Bellarke_Stories



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy is basketball player, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4733510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarke_Stories/pseuds/Bellarke_Stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This will be the home for every small fanfic I write about my tumblr Bellarke AU Photos. You can sent me your ideas and I will be happy to make something for you.</p><p>"bellarkestories" is my name on tumblr, come and find me there. I love to hear from you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together.

"Mr. Blake, we all know you won't be able to play again- I mean for your hand don't get worst. How do you feel about it?" the interviewer asks Bellamy.

He takes a deep breath, looking for a moment to Clarke sitting next to him and she squeeze his hand under the table. After almost 20 years of playing basketball he has no other choice but to stop playing due to his injury. How was he supposed to feel about it?

Bellamy clears his throat, "I- I mean I never thought something like this will happen. I always thought I will stop playing because I will be too old to run up and down, chasing a ball." Bellamy, Clarke and the audience laugh. "Yeah, I started playing basketball by accident and then I loved the sport and worked hard to become what I'm now. It looks like I will have to stop playing because of an accident too." he smiles. "It's really hard-"

"Yeah! And it's harder for me because I have to fight with him every day when he takes a ball and goes to the backyard to play alone. I think I will get someone to take net away." Clarke cuts him and when she finishes Bellamy is glaring at her.

"Don't you dare!" he snaps and everyone laughs again. "Anyway. Yeah, it's hard because it's what I do and I'm not- wasn't doing it only for the money but because I loved it too. And now everyone is saying that I can't do it anymore and I want to yell at them and say that I'm okay-"

"He actually have done that to me and many of our friends-"

 "Yeah, it's really hard but now it's getting better. I think its one month since the accident and now we only fight four times a week for this. They said it will get easier and I didn't believe them then but now I know..."               

* * *

 

"You okay?" Clarke asks him once they are behind the stage. His strong hand finds its way behind her shoulders, pulling her to his side and kissing the top of her hair.

"Yeah. I think I'll be fine."

Their two bodyguards come one to each side as they push open the back door where their car is waiting. As he imagined, all the photographers and paparazzi are waiting from the other side of the door. When Bellamy steps outside, his eyes hurt from the lights and he can't hear anything else but the clicks of the cameras.

He knows that Clarke hates this part of their life and he is very angry that he can't do anything about it. Maybe now that he will stop being so famous they could have a easer life. He goes with her to  the car and walks around to the driver's seat.

He starts the car and everyone walks back for them to drive away. Half an hour later Bellamy parks the car outside their house. Bellamy doesn't move, and Clarke turns to him. She tangles her fingers to his and brings his hand to her mouth, kissing the back of his palm softly.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Clarke whispers and with her free hand she strokes his cheek. Bellamy leans to her touch and kiss her palm.

"I think we're going to be okay." he answers with a sad smile.

"Bellamy..." Clarke starts, "I'm here for you, okay? This- I know it's really hard for you and I will be there for you okay? Every time you want to run, to tire yourself to death, I'll be there with you okay?" she kisses him now, "You asked me yesterday if I will still love you like this and I never answered." tears escape her eyes and Bellamy wipe them immediately. "But you know the answer, right? I never loved you because you were famous or because you have money-"

"Clarke-" he tries to stop her.

"No, please. Let me finish." She takes another deep breath, "I will always love you okay? I don't care about the money or the fame. I just want you to be okay and healthy. Okay? Can you do that for me?"

Bellamy just stares at her and wonders how lucky he is to have a girl like Clarke loving him. She was always there for him and once again she proves that she is there for him, that he can rely on her. He doesn't say anything. He through his hands around her, hugging her tight, breathing her in, like she is his life line.

"I know. I know" he repeats and it's breaking him even more feel Clarke crying because of him. He wants her to be happy, with or without him. But she always choose him and he can't be more grateful for it.

He might thing that without basketball he can't be happy, but he is wrong. And he knows it.         

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me your requests on tumblr. 
> 
> http://bellarkestories.tumblr.com/


End file.
